Audi RS5
Available in coupé body, the RS5 features a 4.2 FSI engine rated 450 PS (331 kW; 444 hp) @8250rpm and 430 N⋅m (317.15 lb⋅ft) @4000-6000rpm,25 coupled with a seven-speed S tronic transmission and quattro permanent all-wheel drive with crown-gear centre differential and electronic torque vectoring. It has 19 inch alloy wheels in an exclusive five arm structure design with 275/35 tires (optional 19 inch winter wheels), 365 mm (14.37 in) diameter ventilated aluminum front brake discs (optional 380 mm (14.96 in) diameter carbon ceramic front brake discs), aluminum 8 piston brake calipers with RS logos in high-gloss black, electronic stabilization program with integrated sport mode, speed dependent servotronic steering, Audi drive select with three (4 with MMI navigation system) modes of operation (comfort, auto, and dynamic, optional custom), and optional dynamic steering. Aesthetically, the RS5 features a single-frame grille with a shiny charcoal gray rhombus pattern grid, Xenon plus headlights with a sweeping strip of LED daytime running lights, redesigned bumper tapers downward into a splitter, flared fenders inspired by Audi quattro, side sills with angular caps, trim strips with aluminum look on the single-frame grille and near the side windows and the outside mirrors; a choice of 8 body colours, two oval exhaust pipes integrated within the bumper, spoiler in the tailgate automatically extends at 120 km/h (75 mph) and retracts at 80 km/h (50 mph),26 extensively clad underbody integrating air vents for the seven speed S tronic and the front brakes. In the cockpit, the model has electrically adjustable sports seats in leather/Alcantara combination upholstery with side sections and integrated head restraints (optional bucket seats with more prominent contours and folding backrests, ventilated and luxuriously upholstered climate controlled comfort seats; optional seat upholstery featuring special leathers and colors as well as silver headlining), steering wheel upholstered in perforated leather, black gauges with white lettering and distinctive scaling, driver information system with integrated lap timer and an oil-temperature gauge, black interior with decorative inlays made of carbon fiber (optional dark stainless-steel mesh, black piano finish or brushed aluminum inlay), instrument panel fascia in piano finish, pedals, footrests, optional MMI navigation systems' control buttons in aluminum; door handles with two slim strips, aluminum inserts at door sill trims and RS 5 logos, optional suede-covered controls and floor mats bearing RS 5 logos, sport exhaust system with a sound flap and black tailpipe trims. A Carbon design package is available for the engine compartment and, for the vehicle body. Styling packages includes black or matt aluminum look. The RS 5 weighs 1,800 kg (3,968 lb), with 56.3 percent at the front and 43.7 in the rear which makes it prone to understeer, however Audi has added two electro-mechanical systems to counter its nose-heaviness. The stability-control system attempts to stop front-end plow before it happens by squeezing the brakes on the inside wheels which effectively drag those tires enough to pull the car into the corner. The RS5 also has an active rear differential that can apportion power between the rear wheels to create a similar effect, or even oversteer; in normal conditions, quattro all wheel drive delivers 60% of the engine’s torque rearward and rising to as much as 85 percent depending on conditions.27 According to Quattro GmbH chief Stephan Reil, the 4.2 FSI engine is based upon Audi's 5.2 FSI V10 engine (found in the D3 Audi S8 and Audi R8) with two cylinders removed.2829 The vehicle was unveiled in 2010 Geneva Motor Show. Sales of the Audi RS 5 began in spring 2010.